Unexpected Sunday's
by chickyhannah
Summary: It's Sunday at Midnight. The day of rest. It seems however as the clock hits 12 and light fills the room, this Sunday is the start of something one wouldn't exactly call "Restful". Contains: Angst, Humor, Some tears, and Mature themes in later chapters.
1. Authors Note

Hello!

Hannah here!

I feel as though we should mark this splendid occasion. Today at 9:13 October 17/ 2016, I was hit with a fanfiction idea to hard I almost fell over.

This Isn't an AU. Its more Canon Divergence after about part way through season 2.

First I should say that I AM in fact still writing for my other stories, but it's taking longer to get what I want said from my mind into actual words.

I am writing the first chapter of this fanfiction as you read this and will hopefully get around three or four chapters up tomorrow which will serve as the beginning.

The Pairings for this Fanfiction are:

Makoto x Haru (Sorry Rinharu and Souharu fans)

Rin x Rei

Nagisa x Ai

Sousuke x Spark (Who will top? I have no idea Help)

I plan on doing the classic 6 pokemon team thing and have already picked 3 for all the main characters. This is where the Fun begins! I mostly picked First Gen pokemon besides a few. The last three for each characters teams is up to you guys! Just send me a review or message saying something like "I want x Pokemon for Haru's team" and ill write it down and see what I can do!

Each character has a tentative type regarding their pokemon. Its not set in stone and I will still consider other types you may suggest. But here is what ive been thinking so far:

Haru- Water Makoto- Grass, Bug, and Dragon Rin- Fire Rei- Ghost, Poison Nagisa- Fairy, Psychic Ai- Ice, Normal Sousuke- Ground, Dark

Spark is obviously Electric.

Thats all for now! Look out for the first couple chapters and Please help me figure out

1\. Who tops? Sousuke or Spark?

2\. The last three Pokemon for each character!

See you all tomorrow!

Hannah 


	2. Chapter 1: Clover and Niche

Unexpected Sunday's

A/N: The first 4 chapters will be introductions to the characters, pairings, and the first discovery of pokemon. This chapter is the Makoto and Haru chapter! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Makoto groaned as he began to awaken. Something was definitely off. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his warm bed. Feeling beneath him, he confirmed that he was in fact lying on grass and not his bed. Despite being sore, he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings in confusion. It seemed as though he was in a clearing of some sort. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Freaking out was in no way helpful to his situation. Glancing around once more, he noticed that there was a backpack next to him. Curious now, he reached over an grasped one of the straps, pulling the bag onto his lap. He unzipped the bag and began to pull out the contents. First he pulled out what looked like a green phone or a gaming device. He decided to leave that until after. Next he pulled out a couple bottles of water. At the bottom, there was some matches and 6 small, round, looking objects. Makoto was very confused. None of this made sense. He picked up the phone like device, hoping it would hold some answers. As soon as he picked flicked it open, a voice came from the device in his hand.

"Hello. This is your Pokedex. If you are holding this, you are now a pokemon trainer. Pokemon are creatures that roam the world. There are over 700 different pokemon in the world. To obtain a pokemon, you will need to catch it in a pokeball."

At that moment a picture appeared on the screen of the balls he had found in the backpack.

"There are many uses for pokemon, but most trainers prefer to train and battle other pokemon, earning battles at Pokemon Gyms along the way. If you discover a pokemon you don't recognize, you can point this Pokedex in their direction and press the center button and I will give you some information on it. Pokemon are very intelligent and can become amazing companians and friends. Good luck!"

Well that had been the opposite of helpful in telling him where he was. The device screen cleared and gave access to a few options.

He clicked on "Contacts" out of curiousity and was shocked to find that Haru, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori, and Sousuke, were all added, albeit grayed out. Did that mean they were all in this weird place as well? If so, he needed to find them. Glad he finally had a course of action, Makoto began piling everything back into his backpack and slung over both shoulders. With his "Pokedex" in hand, he headed out of the clearing into the forest.

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP

After an hour of walking, Makoto sat down to rest underneath a tree. Pulling a water bottle and taking a sip to help calm his racing heart, he collected his thoughts. He was in a strange place, with creatures he was supposed to befriend. Apparently his friends were brought here as well. He was really worried for Haru. He was a bit relieved he wasn't alone, but that was moot point unless he could find them.

A rustling of bushes in front of him brought him out of his thoughts.

Suddenly a strange creature, a Pokemon Makoto assumed, popped out of the bushes, making Makoto jump in surprise. It looked like a Blueberry with legs and leaves on its head. It looked at him with interest and began to walk closer, stopping at Makoto's side. Makoto slowly reached to his side and picked up his pokedex, pointing it at the Pokemon, before pressing the center button on the Pokedex. A voice came from the Pokedex:

"Oddish, a Grass/Poison Type Pokemon, is usually nocturnal, burying its body in the ground during the day to absorb the sun, which gives it the energy it needs to wander around at night."

Makoto closed the Pokedex and returned his attention to the Pokemon, Oddish, which had began trying to climb onto his legs. Smiling for the first time since he had arrived, he decided that this Oddish was kinda cute. He reached forward and helped the Oddish up. Once up the Oddish regarded him again.

"Oddish" It said.

Ok, Makoto figured it couldn't speak english, But he remembered the Pokedex mentioning that Pokemon were intelligent. Feeling weird he decided to talk to the Pokemon and see what he could learn.

"You're Oddish right? Is that your name?"

"Oddish" it said as it shook its head.

"Do you have one?" The oddish once again shook its head.

"I guess i'll have to give you one then...How about Clover?"

The Oddish perked up and looked very happy with its new name.

Makoto chuckled a bit at the enthusiastic response.

"Clover, have you seen anyone nearby me recently? Someone who appeared out of no where?"

Clover stopped in celebration of its new name with a thoughtful look. After a few seconds, it clambored off Makoto's lap and began to walk away, looking to make sure it was being followed.

Makoto hurried to pick up his bag and Pokedex and follow. After 10 minutes of walking, They reached the end of the forest, and came across a lake. There leaning against a rock and seemingly unconsious, was Haru. There was a strange pokemon next to him, but Makoto was too worried to care. He gasped and quickly hurried over to Haru, dropping his bag beside him. The Pokemon dashed into the lake as he got closer. Haru didn't seem injured, but was definitely still unconsious. He gave Haru a gentle shake and was rewarded with a groan and eyes flickering to meet his face.

Haru opened his mouth and rasped "Makoto what?"

"Don't talk." Makoto said immediantly.

He began to explain his story, quickly locating a bag near Haru, similar to his. He pulled out things from the bag, explaining while he did so. When he got to the Pokedex (Blue this time) and Pokeballs, He played the voice recording for Haru. Haru was surprised and worried but hid it very well. After explaining how he had deduced that the others were in the game, and noticing that Haru's name was no longer grayed out, he explained how an Oddish whom he had named Clover had led him to Haru. After using his Pokedex on Clover, Haru turned to Makoto again.

"Makoto, why don't you try catching it? That's what we are supposed to do isn't it?"

Agreeing but not wanting to take it against its will he decided to ask and so holding out a pokeball, he turned to Clover.

"Clover, would you like to come with me? You helped me find Haru, i can't thank you enough."

There was a moment where nobody moved, and then Clover pressed the button on the Pokeball, causing it to open and suck Clover inside. The Pokeball shook three times before stilling. Makoto smiled and stuck his first pokemon inside his bag.

"Oh yeah Haru i forgot to mention, When I found you there was a Pokemon by you. It was blue and had fins. It seemed kinda shy, because it ran away into the lake as soon as I got close, but it seemed interested in you."

"Hmm" Haru acknowledged. "Maybe we should stay here anyway, its starting to get dark."

Looking up Makoto confirmed that it was indeed getting dark.

"I'll sleep on the other side of this rock, so that if that Pokemon returns, It won't be scared by me." Makoto decided.

Haru nodded and moved to lie back against the rock, as Makoto moved to the other side.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPPFPFPFPFPF

It was still dark and Haru was still wide awake. Makoto had a busy day, and had fallen asleep almost immediantly. Haru was about to try to sleep again when he caught a movement in the water. Sitting up straighter, He watched the water with slightly wide eyes. Slowly a shape came out onto the land. Even in the dark, Haru could tell that this was the creature Makoto was talking about. It was indeed blue and had fins on its head, and a mermaid tail, despite having four legs. He stayed as still as he could as the Pokemon approached. Suddenly remembering about his Pokedex, he slowly reached for it, causing the Pokemon to retreat a few steps. He lifted the Pokedex to the Pokemon and pressed the middle button.

"Vaporeon, a Water Type Pokemon. It is one of the 8 Evolutions of an Eevee. They love fresh clean water and can make their bodies melt away into water."

The second it was finished Haru had decided. This Pokemon Loves water as well. I want to be friends. It was pure instinct, but he wasn't afraid or worried about any creature that loved water as much as him. He slowly reached his hand out to the Vaporeon and slowly and carefully the Vaporeon came closer, until it bumped his hand.

Softly as to not scare the Pokemon away, He whispered,

"Will you come with me? I love the water as well, and I would love someone new to swim with. I promise not to hurt you."

The Vaporeon hesitated but nodded.

Haru smiled slightly.

"Do you like the name Niche?"

The Vaporeon nodded again, this time more sure.

Haru smiled a bit wider and gently tossed a Pokeball at the Vaporeon, successfully catching his first Pokemon.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF

In the morning Haru showed Makoto the Pokemon that held his Vaporeon and filled him in on the details of the night before.

Together they headed away from the lake, towards a large volcano in the distance, deciding to start there while looking for their other friends.

A/N: Both Clover and Niche are females. There will be plenty of Males though :) Regarding Natures, I would say that Clover is Relaxed and Niche is Timid. The next Chapter is Rin and Rei and then after that is Nagisa and Ai. My Hint for Nagisa's first Pokemon is that, everything the person is wearing was transported with them. Nagisa went to bed listening to Music on his ipod, and so it'll be brought with him. Now, Which Pokemon would appreciate Nagisa being able to block out outside sound? Also i can't wait to write Rei interacting with Ghost Pokemon XD "That is not logical." I feel like he'll get really into the lore and mystery of Pokemon. He'll have a field day. 


	3. Urgent Note

Hello everyone!

I'm adding this to all my stories on here, to inform you of a few things.

I have been going through a tough time with my mental health the last few years and my updates have suffered for it. I find writing therepudic and would even consider doing it professionally as a side thing. I will be putting my stories on hiatus, But i'm sad to say that maintaining two profiles is tough for me and so i will be moving completly over to Archive of our own. If you would like to continue reading my stories as well as get new updates for Everlasting Rose, Vinculum Caritatus, and Unexpected Sunday's, than please check me out there.

Currently i plan on writing a lot of one shots, to improve my writing and get used to writing various couples. The only way to improve is to keep writing!

Hannah 


End file.
